Rerighting the Past
by scifilover101
Summary: What would have happend if Doc and Marty weren't able to fix the year 1985 in the second Back to the Future movie and Biff still had all his power?


Trapped in the Alternate Reality

"Go ahead, kid. Jump. The suicide would be nice and neat," Biff taunted Marty on the top of a building as he pointed the gun at the younger man.

"Biff, please. I don't want to die- I don't want to go to Oblivion! Oh please, please! I swear that I will not cause you any trouble or try anything. I just want to go one living! Think of Loraine. If you have one ounce of decency, think about how she would feel if I were dead."

"Kid, I don't care about her anymore. She can follow you right into Oblivion for all I care!"

"Why you filthy..." Marty began, but before he could finish the sentence, a bullet passed through his body. He died instantaneously without even knowing that he was dying.

He woke up later in a hospital, with a doctor looking at him.  
"Well, you're lucky you are alive, kid," a fat, red haired surgeon said, as he looked down at Marty with his blue eyes.

"Marty, thank God you're alive," Biff feigned relief. He always pretended to be a family man; it was good for the business. While Biff would terrorize and beat his own wife and her children, the whole world thought that he was a great, philanthropic man.

"You can go home in a couple of hours, once we know that you are alright," the surgeon said.

_I can __**NEVER**__ go home again. I can never see my father George again. He's dead and for the rest of eternity, I will have no chance of seeing him. It's all my fault, it's all my fault! _Marty thought.

"NOOOO! This is all my fault! All my fault!" Marty screamed.

"Marty, what on earth are you talking about?" his mother asked kindly.

"Yeah, kid. It's not your fault that the awful man decided to shoot you," Biff said, sarcasm subtle enough that only Marty could sense it.

"Yes, yes of course; it is not my fault," Marty responded in a monotone voice, hiding his true feelings of guilt, remorse, despair, and terror.

After the two hours passed, Marty was taken home along with Loraine and Biff in a limousine.

"So Marty, how about we celebrate your coming home from the hospital safely?" his mother sweetly asked.

"We shouldn't waste any money or effort on that bum. He deserved what he got, if you ask me," Biff declared.

"I can't believe that even you could be so cold blooded!" Loraine accused.

Biff gave her an evil smile, knowing that he had all the power and she and Marty had none. "It is too bad that he survived being shot; I wouldn't have exactly missed him."

Loraine wore a pained look, but she said nothing.

When they got to the hotel that they were staying at, Biff called Marty to his room and said, "I kept you alive because I wanted you to have to live under my power. See what control I have over your mother, siblings, self and even this city because I know that that would be so much more painful and terrible than dying."

And it _was_ so much more terrible than dying. Marty watched Biff as he constantly beat and degraded Loraine, and then he had affairs with other women. And he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't do anything about this terrible monster that he had created. Until one day, 35 years after living with Biff.

One day, Loraine, Biff, and Marty were riding in their limousine.

Biff had a wine glass in one hand and he said, "I remember that day that Marty was killed and brought back to life. The police never really did catch the shooter. Do you wanna know why? Because I was the one that shot Marty! I shot my own kid," he said, laughing as if he had said something incredibly ingenious or funny.

Loraine couldn't handle it anymore and she said, "Watch out, Biff. One of these days you are going to let down your guard, and I'll shoot you."

"Ha, ha," Biff laughed. "Then go ahead do it Loraine; I know you don't have the guts to finish me off."

_I have to __make this all end!_ Marty thought to himself. So, he saw the opportunity when the limousine driver was speeding. He quickly opened the door and stuck out his leg, hoping that the car would crash. And it did. The car went rolling off of the cliff that it was next to. Marty threw his mother out of the car so that she wouldn't get hurt.

When the car was rolling, a window shattered and killed Biff instantly. However, Marty fell out of the car but was still badly injured.

"Marty, it's going to be o.k. Everything is going to be alright. Just hold on. You're not hurt that badly."

"Mom," Marty said weakly as he lay there dying. She started stroking his cheek, trying to reassure him. Suddenly she cried out in a desperate voice, "No Marty! No! Please don't leave me." However, Marty was lying pale and lifeless on the grass.

Loraine and her children all inherited Biff's money. With it, they fixed up the city and undid much of the things that Biff had done. They also had a large funeral, with an orchestra playing some sad, melancholy tunes. Loraine and her children all cried hysterically during the funeral.

The day that Marty died, he had been lying on the grass, watching everything slowly growing dark. _I have done it, I have won_, was Marty's last thought as he plunged into complete darkness and he had lost his five senses and then finally the ability to think, going straight down to eternal unconsciousness and nothingness.


End file.
